Bio: Pamela Isley as Mother Nature
by SoreSystem09
Summary: You only knew Pamela Isley as Poison Ivy, but how would Gotham deal with a new vigilante. Find out for yourself how Pamela Isley's origins are changed. FInd out about Mother Nature!


Pamela Isley as Mother Nature:

Pamela Isley just wanted plants to be happy; would that have been too much to ask? Of course it was. Someday, all plants will die and be forgotten as just another failed experiment. Pamela often thought of herself as a failed experiment, or just an accident. Pamela's parents were around, but not the most affectionate. She had wealth and expensive schooling for only the upper class citizens. Pamela met Bruce Wayne, an average rich boy at Gotham's private middle school. She liked this boy from afar, but never got close enough to know him. One day Pamela was sitting in the library and Bruce stumbled upon her typically sitting by herself. Bruce wasn't afraid of his social status in school, so he worked up the courage to sit with her. From that day, the two strangers became the best of friends. But sadly went their separate ways after schooling. Bruce went to travel the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Pamela on the other hand, went to Gotham State University where she specialized in botany and toxicology and became a very promising, but naive, student. Soon she became best friends with Harleen Quinzel, an intellectual student getting her major in Psychiatry. After graduation, the two girls kept in touch, having nights out on the town and partying. Months went by and Pamela and Harleen became distant. She settled down again in Gotham as its leading botanist in the city. She received several awards for her experiments.

Finally, the one day that changed her life forever was on a fateful night staying late at the greenhouse. Pamela kept busy researching toxins in her precious plants and formulating herbs that could cure diseases when she heard strange noises coming from the lab's back storage room.

To her surprise, an anti-eco terrorist snuck into the lab trying to collect and delete all of Pamela's research material. She fled the doorway and made way to her office telephone to call the authorities. The anti-eco terrorist didn't think too fond of Pamela's decision and threw her against a wall. Then the estranged man chucked her phone against another wall smashing into a million pieces.

At this point, Pamela knew she had to fight with everything in her to keep this man from corrupting her research and destroying her beloved plants. She eased her way slowly up against the wall trying to regain her balance and focus. Pamela hurriedly ran through her lab frantically looking for an exit. The man kept chase with her and began flinging chemicals at the scared botanist. She slipped and fell into a shelf containing plant pheromones and other plant based chemicals.

The result of her head on collision left Pamela unconscious while the bottles of substances rained down on her, soaking into her skin. The anti-eco terrorist filled with joy as he thought killed the plant loving freak. Pamela went into a state of shock and her once light toned skin turned to a light greenish color. She continued to flail on the floor and when the man saw her eyes turn from a dark shade of brown into to a hunter green, he looked horrified by her condition. Suddenly the ground around Pamela began to shake and it sprouted vines that mummified her whole body.

Then when the man thought this girl couldn't be any more bizarre, a giant pink tulip grew from the ground. Once at full height, the flower began to bloom revealing Pamela sitting cross-legged in the tulip's center. He shrank away in fear as he saw her mouth twitch and form a malicious grin. Without even saying a word, she raised a hand and numerous thorn-covered vines snaked around the man's legs. The anti-eco terrorist had found himself suspended upside-down by the vines, swinging helplessly in front of Pamela. The panicked man thrashed in the plant's grasp, but he couldn't unbind himself.

Pamela watched with pleasure as she grew countless different plants before her eyes by being one with nature. Coming into realization, she thanked the fiend for what he had done to her. She always wanted to be surrounded by plants; they were her only friends since normal people isolated themselves from her. Pamela then scolded the man by telling him his kind was like a nasty rash that you would receive from poison ivy and how much she wanted to save her dear plants from those monsters.

A few moments later, she pondered about what she told the man and decided that she no longer wanted to be known as Pamela Isley, the plant loving freak with no friends. No, she wanted to be known as Poison Ivy, savior of all plant life.

As the years went sped by, Poison Ivy constantly broke out of Arkham Asylum, and then became incarcerated again. Her life became a routine of getting captured by Gotham's caped crusader, Batman. Poison Ivy felt as if deep inside, she knew the mysterious vigilante. Every time the two crossed paths, she examined every aspect and detail of the crime fighter. She kept a journal to write down Batman's statistics.

The next breakout, Poison Ivy stayed hidden for a few weeks in plain sight. She slipped into Bruce Wayne's dinner party at the Wayne Manor one night to visit her old friend. Thankfully it was a masquerade party because the law enforcement couldn't identify her. She didn't think about her attire choice and wore a floral mask with a short one sleeve lime dress. She also had to powder on a lot of makeup to hide her repulsive green skin.

Poison Ivy walked gracefully through the crowd as she spotted the iconic Bruce Wayne by Gotham City's head business leaders. She seemed to not make herself noticeable, so the night was going smooth so far. Bruce didn't as much pay her any attention as she lingered around the rich men.

Finally fed up with being out casted, Poison Ivy eased her way between two of the smug men and gave them a stern look signaling them to wander off. Her elegant beauty struck Bruce with amazement and he took her hand and kissed it. She had never felt so happy in her life and especially when they met eyes, she would have drowned in his gorgeous blue eyes. The friendly smile and carefulness made Poison Ivy forget this wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

She then asked the wealthy man to step out on the moonlit balcony. A conversation about politics sparked between the two strangers, which Poison Ivy found as a dull topic. As Bruce kept rambling on, Poison Ivy cut in, reminding him of his old friend Pamela from middle school. It took the billionaire a few cranks of the gears in his head to realize the floral mask and her green dress to take him back to those childhood memories in middle school; hanging out with Pamela, a shy, quirky girl who researched plants as a hobby.

Bruce then unveiled the mask hiding her splendor. Poison Ivy's green eye's seemed to burst with color as she closely watched Bruce place the exquisite mask on a nearby table. The all so serious businessman lit up with joy as he lifted Poison Ivy into the cool night air and laughed hysterically. After catching up with each other and reminiscing about their childhood memories, the two seemed to lose track of time.

By one o' clock in the morning, Bruce's guest have cleared the manor leaving it as an empty husk of what was animated and now is lifeless. Bruce had asked Poison Ivy, Pamela, to stay the night with him since she said she was only visiting Gotham. They lay with each other that night and Pamela knew she would never forget that special moment they shared together.

By morning Bruce woke up to a cold and empty bed. Confused, he made his way downstairs to find Alfred making eggs and bacon for breakfast. The butler explained to Bruce that Pamela had to leave for a sudden emergency and fled the manor's grounds. Bruce just sat at the table smiling, recalling the night before. He knew he would be seeing her again someday.

A few nights later, Poison Ivy caught a glimpse of the Batman signal lighting up the sky with its luster. She knew the Dark Knight would be creeping in the shadows, serving justice to muggers on the streets. Poison Ivy used her Chlorokinesis to summon vines out of her skin to wrap her in her villainess outfit.

She soundlessly climbed down the fire escape and into the ominous alleyway's blackness. The citizens of Gotham were unaware of the sprouting pheromone plants growing from underneath the sewer line. Poison Ivy planted a beanstalk and rode on a vine to the top of the Wayne Enterprises' building.

Reaching the rooftop, Poison Ivy stepped off her lovely beanstalk and waved it goodbye. She walked over to the far side of the building and let the cold night breeze flow through her florescent orange red-orange hair.

While she stood there enjoying her plan she took a deep breath, and with a smile she snapped her fingers. All at once, the pheromone spawns she spread over the city's limits released their spores and layered a dense veil over Gotham's streets. She took delight in the mayhem and she twirled around with happiness.

From the enormous building's roof, Poison Ivy heard vehicles honking and the people were constantly gagging, hoping to catch a breath of fresh air. She just loved making Batman's crime fighting nights difficult. She continued to frolic around in the moonlight letting a million roses flutter through the soft night draft.

Poison Ivy's fun came to a halt when Batman glided onto the roof kicking her in the side. The hurt villain muffled something under her breath and summoned thorny vines that latched onto Batman; with an up and down motion of her hand, Poison Ivy slammed the Dark Knight against the concrete roof. Batman unlatched a mini buzz saw from his utility belt and severed the vicious vines, freeing him from their grasp.

After the hero landed on the ground, a batarang sliced through the air soaring towards Poison Ivy. Luckily she diverted the hazardous projectile by using a thick stump that grew from the ground. Their battle raged on and it seemed that no one had the upper hand.

Eventually the two combatants lost interest in the fight and desired to end their feud. With one final blast of explosive seeds, Poison Ivy fell due to exhaustion. Poison Ivy's eyes were shaded by her sweaty hair. Batman dropped to one knee breathing heavily, knowing he won the fight. The caped crusader handcuffed and escorted the villainess to his Batmobile to Arkham Asylum.

Back at the batcave, Bruce studied Arkham's database searching through their records of Poison Ivy. Gotham's great detective rummaged through photographs of the eco-terrorist. Bruce sorted through his findings and clicked on the one picture in particular that caught his eye. As he zoomed into the graphic, Bruce's jaw opened in amazement when he noticed the woman's familiar face. Bruce should have known Pamela was Poison Ivy when she wore the all green dress and floral mask to his masquerade party. He could have not felt more stupid at this moment. Filled with rage, Bruce vowed to not let anyone slip under his radar again.

Not even a week later, Arkham had another breakout, and that meant Poison Ivy was loose onto Gotham's streets once again. Dusk settled down over the city giving criminals a heads up that Batman was taking them back to Arkham. Poison Ivy visited a local florist to free her precious flowers. Batman thought her performance was practical and oddly suspicious. Poison Ivy cautiously exited the now forested store making sure Batman followed her. Slowly creeping into an alleyway, she was startled by a bat-shaped shadow that slid down the wall.

Poison Ivy grew a rose and picked it breathing in its natural beauty, trying to seduce the vigilante. Batman walked into the faded light casted by a nearby apartment's window. She strolled around the man giving him her dazzling green eyes. Then Batman spoke in a stern voice, asking her why she didn't continue her botany studies. That question certainly puzzled the plant princess as she would have expected other numerous things to pop out of the crime fighter's mouth. He then called her by her real name, Pamela Isley.

Feeling struck by lightning, Poison Ivy gave a confused look to the masked-man and then nodded. To help lighten the mood, Batman removed his mask to reveal the handsome face of Bruce Wayne. Poison Ivy's eyes welled up with tears as she processed all of what was happening. An apology escaped her soft lips as she never wanted to hurt her old friend.

She explained how she became a lead botanist at Gotham's greenhouse labs and then the unforgettable night when the evil man snuck in and caused hell. Bruce was left speechless, not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth. She would have been the last person Bruce would have had to take to Arkham Asylum. That night, Bruce made Pamela promise not to commit felonies anymore because it would break his heart to lock her up again.

Months and eventually a year went by without Poison Ivy's eco-terrorist attacks, but Gotham remained a hellhole. The police authorities began losing innocent lives because Batman couldn't be in two places at once. Faith was lost for the caped crusader and he finally threw in the towel. Gotham didn't deserve someone like the Batman, or even Bruce Wayne. The Wayne Manor became closed to the public as the billionaire wanted peace but to also forget his crime fighting days. Pamela spent days and nights hoping Bruce would rise up and make Gotham safe again.

The Joker basically ruled over Arkham Asylum with a gloved fist. She knew this had to end for the better, so Pamela called Bruce's house and already expected his trusty butler to answer the telephone. Reaching Bruce directly was impossible until Pamela visited in person.

A chilly autumn breeze blew a pile of raked leaves scattering them all instantly blanketing the blacktop driveway. She took her time up the front steps and to the door. When pressed the doorbell, a pleasant tune lifted Pamela's spirits. Moments later, Alfred unlocked and opened the door with a respectful handshake. He was obviously delighted to meet her acquaintance since Bruce has little friends, especially an ex-convict. The warm sunbeams flooded the house which made Pamela miss the spring. Alfred walked on over to a speaker button telling Bruce that a guest has arrived.

The ashamed man grunted not wanting to leave his bed for another disappointment. On the way down the stairs, he wished it was just The Joker there to end Bruce's miserable life. He soon brightened up at the sight of Pamela patiently waiting in the living room flipping through a bouquet catalog. She didn't even notice her old friend standing near the stairs in his pajamas. They both met each other half way greeting with warm hugs and friendly pecks on the cheeks. Bruce was excited and puzzled at the same time not knowing why his friend Pamela had come out of the blue.

He took her out on the back porch to talk while sipping cups of Alfred's marvelous hot cocoa. Pamela thought that with Bruce being the smartest person she knew, he would have figured out she wasn't there for a hot beverage. Pamela then decided to not beat around the bush and decided to tell Bruce her reason of seeing him.

Bruce laughed half-heartedly not knowing Pamela was dead serious about not only her problem but Gotham's too. Alfred tried to avoid spitting out advice, but couldn't hold it in much longer as he stepped out onto the porch and steadily walked. On his way over to the two, Alfred began telling Bruce how staying here and letting Gotham go to hell wasn't going to keep people safe. Pamela then put her two cents in about her helping the vigilante clean up the streets of their home. Bruce contemplated both their opinions and came to a conclusion.

Starting with a deep breath, he agreed with his two friends. He knew they were just trying to help. Pamela gave a relieved sigh as she took Bruce's face and brought it onto hers. Alfred awkwardly stood there while they kissed, grinning with glee at his young master's revival.

Later that night, Bruce called Lucius Fox asking for a new shipment of gear. Pamela then told Bruce that Gotham would no longer fear Poison Ivy's wrath, but to welcome Gotham's newest crime fighter, Mother Nature. The two became partners from then on, keeping peace in Gotham's streets.

To be continued…


End file.
